


귀환 - 12

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 셋은 새로운 행성에 도착하고 신비한 카이버 크리스탈을 찾는다.





	귀환 - 12

 

초공간을 빠져 나왔다. 검은 우주 한 가운데 커다란 행성이 눈에 들어왔다. 자이르. 꼭 자쿠같은 모래로 뒤덮인 것처럼 보였지만, 국지적이었고 수십 개의 기후 형태가 공존하는 특이한 행성이었다. 모래사장 옆을 지나면 우기가 이어지는 정글이 있고 그 옆엔 눈이 내리는 설산이 보였다. 우주에서도 매우 특이한 축에 속하는 이 행성은 지질학자, 기후학자 등 과학자들이 꼭 한번쯤 가보고 싶어 하는 곳 이었다. 하지만 여러 기후가 공존하는 것만큼이나 변덕스러운 행성이라 쉽게 접근하기 힘들었다. 하지만 최근엔 비교적 기후가 안정된 곳을 통한 항로가 있었다. 아주 건조한 기후로 아주 드물게 비가내리는 때가 아니면 고요했다. 하지만 전자기파의 방해로 통신이 불안정 했다.

레이는 조종간에서 튀어 나갈듯 앞으로 몸을 쭉 뺐다.

“바로 기지로 가는 것 아니었어요?”

“말 안했니 벤? 레아가 부탁한 것이 있어서 말이야.”

레이가 벤을 보고 말했다.

“놀라게 해주고 싶….”

“까먹은 거겠지.”

벤이 궁색한 변명을 하려하자 레이가 말했다. 하지만 입은 미소짓고 있었다. 듣기만 한 것들을 직접 눈으로 보는 건 천지차이였다. 이곳저곳 번개 때문에 번쩍이고 어디는 구름을 뒤덮여 있었다.

“바로 들어가야 하나요? 한 바퀴 돌아보면 어때요?”

레이가 루크에게 눈을 빛내며 말했다.

“파일럿은 내가 아니잖니.”그가 말했다. 레이가 벤을 보았다.

“하기 싫으면 내가 해도 돼.”

벤에게는 이미 선택권이 없었다. 레이는 거절하면 빼앗아서라도 할 기세였다. 벤은 고개를 저으며 바로 보이는 사막지대로 향하는 대신 왼쪽으로 조종간을 틀었다. 변화무쌍한 작은 행성은 보통 과학자들로 바글바글 했지만 통신이 어렵고 접근이 어려운 덕에 비밀스러운 거래들이 이루어지곤 했다. 레이는 레아 장군의 부탁도 그런 일 일거라 생각했다. 하지만 엄청나게 위험하고 중요한 일이라면 절대로 이렇게 '드라이빙'하는 시간이 있진 않을 것이고 무엇보다 루크의 모습은 다른 때와 달리 더 여유로워 보였기 때문에 레이는 마음 놓고 즐거워 할 수 있었다.

한 바퀴를 도는 동안 자신이 그동안 본 것 보다 더 많은 기후 변화를 눈앞에서 볼 수 있었다. 가까이 갈 수 있는 만큼 가까이 갔을때 거대한 번개가 번쩍 거렸다. 레이의 눈동자에 구름을 휘감듯 번쩍이는 번개가 비췄다. 벤이 그 모습을 보고 웃었다.

“과학자를 하는 건 어때? 그럼 여기서 평생 살 수 있어.”

“넌 이게 안신기해?”

“난 어릴 때 몇 번 와 봤는 걸.”

벤이 말했다. 자이르는 아주 작은 행성이고 어느새 다시 사막기후 위로 들어왔다. 벤은 곧바로 진입했다. 대기권에 들어가는 순간 합선된 것처럼 스파크가 튀고 송, 수신 불가를 알리는 경고 문구가 깜박거렸다. 비행선이 착륙한 곳은 일종의 주차장 같았다. 정거장이라고 하기엔 너무 초라한 규모였다. 하지만 빽빽하게 들어 찬 비행선들은 대부분 과학자들의 것 인지 최신설비를 갖추거나 못 보던 방향으로 개조 된 형태의 것들이 대부분 이었다. 레이는 비행선에서 내리자마자 주변에 세워져 있는 비행선들을 둘러보았다. 이번엔 벤도 동참했다.

“이거 봐, 엔진을 새로 달았는데 이러면 기체에 무리가 가지 않을까? 기체는 오래돼 보이는데….”

레이가 바로 옆에 있는 20년은 더 되어 보이는 모델의 셔틀을 보고 말했다. 벤이 선체를 쓰다듬었다.

“아니야. 디자인만 이렇게 하고 선체는 처음 보는 합금 같아. 두드려 봐.”

레이가 선체를 쓰다듬고 손끝으로 톡톡 쳤다. 레이가 생각하던 것과 다른 소리가 났다. 더 가볍고 견고한 물질이다 레이는 벌어진 입을 다물줄 몰랐다. 벤은 몸을 숙여 돌출된 엔진을 보았다. 말 그대로 멋을 위해 돌출해 놓은 엔진은 딱 표적이 되기 좋아보였다.

“빨리 오거라.”

루크가 저 멀리서 따라올 생각을 하지 않는 제다이와 파다완에게 말했다. 레이는 루크를 향해 달려갔고 벤은 천천히 걸어갔다. 알투디투가 가만히 섰다가 뛰어올 생각을 하지 않는 벤을 잠시 보고 빠르게 주인을 따라갔다. 레이는 루크 옆에 딱 붙었다.

“모자를 쓰는 게 좋을 거야. 햇볕이 따갑거든”

루크는 이미 모자를 쓰고 있었다. 레이는 그의 말을 따라 모자를 썼다.

"어떤 걸 가져오라 하셨는데요?"

“희귀한 카이버 크리스탈이 있다고 하더구나. 투명해서 마치 없는 것 처럼 보이는.”

“카이버 크리스탈이요? 그걸 왜 레아 장군님이 가져오라고 하시는 거죠?”

“그런 카이버 크리스탈은 좋은 에너지원이 되거든. 쓰지 않더라도 나쁜 손에 들어가면 안 되니까.”

“누가 그걸 찾은 거죠?”

“그거까진 모르겠구나.”

루크가 계속 이어지는 질문에 미소 지으며 대답했다. 어느새 벤은 레이의 바로 옆에서 걷고 있었다.

“그런 카이버 크리스탈은 본 적이 없어요. 그 누구도 아닌 포스 사용자의 라이트 세이버가 흰빛을 띈다는 건 알지만 보이지 않을만큼 투명한 크리스탈이라니. 카이버 크리스탈을 그보단 더‘원석’같잖아요. 다른 것을 가지고 속이는 건 아닐까요?”

벤이 루크를 향해 말했다. “직접 보면 알겠지.” 레이가 대신 대답했다.

주차장을 벗어나자 꽤 현대적인 낮은 건물들이 보였다. 루크가 이곳은 지대가 약한 편이라 높은 건물이 올라가기 힘들다고 설명했다. 벤은 어릴때랑은 좀 다르다고 말했다. 레이는 둘과는 다르게 모든게 처음보는 것들이라 이곳저곳 둘러보기 바빠 몇 번이나 제 망토 자락을 밟고 기어이 벤의 것 까지 밟았다. 벤은 볼썽사납게 넘어지려다 간신히 중심을 잡고 아직도 눈이 휘둥그레한 파다완에게 한마디 하려 했지만 들리지도 않을 것 같아 입을 다물었다.

루크는 둘을 제일 화려하고 큰 건물 안으로 데려갔다. 거대한 식당으로 보이는 곳엔 사람들이 드문 드문 앉아있었다. 이런 작은 행성에 있기엔 지나치게 큰 건물이었다. 레이는 시선이 쏠리는 걸 느끼며 모자를 벗었다. 루크는 익숙하게 입구에 있는 파란 피부에 커다란 눈을 가진 식당 종업원에게로 가 품 안에서 작은 카드를 꺼내 보였다.

“드로이드는 저희가 안전하게 보관하겠습니다.” 커다란 눈이 끔벅거렸다. 드로이드를 남기고 셋은 식당 안으로 들어가기 직전 오른쪽 벽에 붙은 문 앞으로 갔다. 종업원이 문고리가 있어야 할 자리에 자신의 손을 대자 손 바로 위에 있던 빨간 불빛이 파란 색으로 바뀌었다. 그리고 루크가 방금 전 내보였던 카드를 파란 빛으로 바뀐 부분에 비추자 철컥 소리를 내며 문이 열렸다.

이렇게 공개적으로 ‘비밀스러운 곳’이 있다는 걸 보여주어도 되나 싶어 주변을 둘러보았지만 셋에게 쏠렸던 시선들을 사라진 후였다.

두사람이 나란히 서면 꽉 차는 수준의 좁은 계단이 나왔다. 종업원과 루크 그리고 세계단 떨어진 뒤로 레이와 벤이 푸르고 어두운 조명의 지하로 내려갔다. 레이는 갑작스런 한기를 느끼고 몸을 움츠렸다.

“여긴 뭐야. 와본 적 있어?”레이가 벤에게 속삭였다. 그도 망토를 잔뜩 여미고 있었다.

“아니. 그보다 느낌이 안 좋아.”제다이에게 그 ‘느낌’이라는 건 루크가 꿈에 대해 말했던 것과 같이 다른 사람들이 느끼는 것과 다른 것이었다. 레이는 벤의 말을 들으며 이 한기가 과연 지하에서 느껴지는 한기인지, 아니면 다른 이유가 있는 것인지 생각했다. 하지만 지금으로선 알 수가 없었다. 그의 능력 탓일수도 있고 정말 아무것도 아닐수 있다.

2층 정도 되는 만큼 계단을 내려오자 지하실 입구처럼 보이는 철문이 드러났다. 페인트 칠도 하지 않은 공간엔 윗층의 문과달리 잠금장치조차 재대로 작동하지 않을 것 같은 철문만 덩그러니 있었다. 레이는 까마득해 보이는 계단을 올려다보았다. 문은 굳게 닫혀있었다. 종업원이 문앞에서 루크에게 목례한 뒤 다시 계단으로 향했다. 루크가 문을 열었다. 계단과 달리 훈훈한 바람이 훅 끼쳤다.

지하도시. 바닥이 보이지 않는 광활한 공간이 펼쳐졌다. 몇 층으로 이루어져있는지 눈으론 세 볼 수도 없는 개수였다. 햇볕이 뜨거운 지상과는 전혀 다른 공간이었다. 인공적으로 만들어진 조명이 한 낮처럼 밝게 빛을 발했고 아주 작은 스피더들이 바삐 돌아다녔다. 수없는 계단이 계속 내려가는 길만을 보여주었다. 수십개의 엘리베이터가 이곳저곳에 있었고 셀 수 없는 사람들이 보였다.

다른 도시들과 다를바 없어 보이는 이곳은 다른 게 있다면 연구 시설로 보이는 건물이 대부분 이라는 것뿐이다. 벤도 레이도 이곳 저곳을 둘러보기 바빴다. 하지만 루크는 익숙하게 앞으로 바로 난 길을 따라 갔다. 난간이 있는 절벽 끝에 멈추자 운전수가 있는 스피더 한 대가 멈췄다.

“여긴 대체.”

“과학자들이 모여 있으면 이런 장점이 있지.”루크는 전혀 놀랍지 않은 듯 말했다.

“정말 대단해요. 이런곳이 있으리라고는 상상도 못했어요. 어떻게 퍼스트 오더한테 파괴되지 않고 남아있는 거죠?”

“여긴 중립지대에 가깝단다.”

레이가 스피더 밖으로 손을 뻗었다. 인공적으로 만들어진 온기에 따뜻한 바람이 스쳤다. 하지만 벤은 레이만큼 들떠있다 루크의 말을 듣고 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“중립지대에 가깝다는 건 중립지대는 아니라는 얘기잖아요. 퍼스트 오더한테 정보를 넘기면 어쩌려구요?”

“붙잡히기 전에 나오면 되지.”

레이가 말했다. 반은 진담이었다. 루크가 그 말을 듣고 웃었다. “네 어머니가 믿는 사람이면 나도 믿어야 하지 않겠니?”루크가 말했다. 벤은 여전히 불만스러운 표정이었다. 그는 매사에 의심이 많았다. 하지만 레이는 의심보단 무슨 일이 일어나도 해결책을 있을거라 믿어 의심치 않았다.

루크는 벤의 그런 성격이 어릴 때부터 레아가 정치인들을 만나며 겪을 일을 옆에서 지켜보아 그렇다고 했지만 레이의 부모는 처음부터 타인을 속여야하는 스파이였기 때문에 부모와는 상관없다고 생각했다. 사람이, 비록 제다이지만 의심이 많을 수도 있지.

스피더는 계속 아래로 아래로 내려갔다. 벤은 이번엔 불안한 표정이 됐다. 레이는 옆에서 소리까지 지르면서 신나하고 있었다. 벤은 남이 조종하는 모든 탈것들을 믿지 않았다.

“와! 바닥까지 가봐요!”레이가 외쳤다. 운전수는 들은 척도 하지 않았다. 거의 10층 넘게 내려간 끝에 스피더가 방향을 틀더니 빠른 속도로 직진했다. 그리고 아까 본 곳과 같은 절벽 앞에 멈추었다. 레이가 폴짝 뛰어 올라갔다. 모두 내리자 스피더가 떠났다.

“운전이 엉망이야.”

스피더가 멀어지자 벤이 투덜댔다. 루크가 앞장 서 걸었다. 윗층들보단 불빛이 현저히 적은 저층은 춥진 않았지만 어두웠다. 일부러 조명을 없앤 듯한 층은 정말이지 비밀스러운 곳이라는 것 일부러 알려주듯 음산한 분위기를 풍겼다. 레이는 미소 짓다가 둥글게 이어지는 복도에 들어서자 표정이 굳었다. “기분이 별로야.”그리고 아까 벤의 말을 떠올리며 말했다. 늘어선 문을 열다섯 개쯤 지나자 루크가 멈춰 섰다. 지하로 들어올 때 보았던 문과 꼭 닮아있었다. 하지만 이번엔 손을 대거나 카드 꺼내지 않았다. 다만 문을 조용히 두드렸다. 그러자 문 한가운데가 둥근 모습으로 투명해 졌다가 다시 불투명하게 돌아왔다. 그리고 문이 열렸다.

어느 책에서도 본 적이 없는 종족이었다. 레이의 반절까지 오는 흰 얼굴에 주름은 거의 없었고 마치 대리석을 깎아 놓은 것 같았다. 눈동자는 뱀처럼 뾰족한 타원형이었고 코와 입은 인간과 같았지만 언뜻 보기엔 잘 조각해놓은 드로이드 같았다.

“루크 스카이워커.”목소리에 기계음처럼 느껴지는 소음이 섞여있었다. 그런 종족들이 전혀 없는 건 아니지만 그의 외모 때문인지 더 유기체 같이 않아보였다. 하지만 다른 것들은 꼭 사람과 같아서 붉고 길게 늘어진, 드레스보단 종교 의식에 쓰이는 것처럼 깃이 길게 위로 올라간 옷을 입고 있었다.

새 하얀 복도를 외계인을 추월하지 않으려 애쓰면서 지나가 도착하니 똑같이 바닦까지 하얀 방이 나타났다. 한가운대에 전시대처럼 올라간 둥근 기둥이 있고 그 위에 유일하게 하얗지 않은 나무 상자가 있었다. 매우 오래되어 보이는 상자는 여러 손을 탄 것 같았지만 자잘한 흔적을 빼면 아주 견고해 보였다. 루크는 한걸음 뒤에서 멈췄다. 흰 외계인이 루크에게 손짓했다.

“확인 해 보시지요.”

루크가 한발자국 다가갔다. 벤과 레이는 다가가지 않고 그를 바라보았다.

“이리오렴.”그의 말에도 레이와 벤은 머뭇거리며 다가가지 못했다. 레이는 다시 한기를 느끼며 망토를 여몄다. 벤이 먼저 조심스레 다가갔다. 레이는 루크가 다시 한번 손짓하고 나서야 그 앞으로 갔다. 셋은 상자를 둘러싸고 섰다. 루크는 장갑을 낀 손으로 상자를 열었다. 상자 안엔 물체를 받치고 있는 장식용 벨벳같은 건 없었다. 아니, 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 하지만 루크가 상자를 살짝 틀자 조명이 반사되어 상자 한가운데가 번쩍 거렸다. 하지만 그가 말했던 것처럼 상자안 엔 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 루크는 장갑을 끼지 않은 손으로 상자 가운데에, 빛을 반사한 물체를 잡았다. 장갑 위에 올리자 아주 희미하게 형체가 보였다. 손가락 한마디만한 아주 투명한 ‘돌’이었다.

“신기하긴 하지만, 카이버 크리스탈인지 아닌지 확신을 못하겠네요.”

벤이 말했다. 그는 만지지 않고 루크 위의 희미한 경계선을 지켜보기만 했다. 레이는 조심스레 손을 뻗었다. 카이버 크리스탈. 그의 크리스탈은 허리춤에서 켜지길 기다리는 라이트 세이버 안에 들어있다. 손 끝에 차갑고 딱딱한 감촉이 맴돌았다. 레이는 저도 모르게 숨을 삼켰다.

포스. 레이가 벤을 보았다. 벤의 시선은 루크와 같이 루크의 장갑 위에 꽂혀있었다. 레이는 순간 그 카이버 크리스탈을 손에 넣어야 겠다 생각했다. 머릿속에 결심이 끝나기도 전에 카이버 크리스탈을 쥐었다. 보이지 않는 그것의 촉감이 레이의 손바닥에 감돌았다. 체온으로 따뜻해지지 않는 아주 차갑고 투명한 에너지.

“레이!”루크가 소리쳤다. 벤의 행동이 더 빨랐다. 레이가 다른 한 손을 뻗기 전에 벤에 의해 나동그래졌다. 레이는 벤이 다음 동작을 하기 전에 일어섰다. 세 개의 라이트 세이버에 불이 들어왔다.

“레이 뭐하는 거야! 어서 상자 안에 넣어!”

벤이 소리쳤다. 하지만 레이는 더 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 셋의 뒤에 있던 외계인이 벽에 바짝 기댔다. ‘ _주지마._ ’머릿속에 울리던 ‘생각’이 말했다. 이거라면 제다이가 될 수 있어. 레이에게 그 욕망은 그리 큰 것이 아니었지만 머릿속에서 부풀었다. 이 우스꽝스러운 땋은 머리를 없앨 수 있어. 벤 솔로보다, 루크 스카이워커보다 강한 제다이가 될 수 있어….

카이버 크리스탈이 손 안에서 진동하는 게 느껴졌다. 그리고 레이의 라이트 세이버안의 크리스탈과 함께 공명했다. 레이는 단 한번도 느껴보지 못한 힘이 몸 안에 흐르는 걸 느꼈다. 압도적인 에너지가 손 끝에 맴돌았다.

“다크 사이드 인가요?”

“아니, 아니다. 저건. 그저… 자신이 원하는 그릇을 찾아가는 거야.”

셋 중 누구도 먼저 움직일 생각을 하지 않았다. 레이는 점점 방출하지 못하는 힘이 버거워 지는 걸 느꼈다. 이곳을 전부 무너트릴 수 있다. 저 둘을 죽이면 자신이 마스터가 될 수 있다.

레이는 이를 꽉 물었다. 오른쪽 말을 뒤로 뺐다.

“카이버 크리스탈만 빼앗으면 돼.”루크가 벤에게 말했다. 벤이 고개를 끄덕였다. 레이는 한 손으로 밖에 움직이지 못한다. 카이버 크리스탈을 놓으면 저 힘은 사라진다. 하지만 자칫하면 이곳이 무너지고, 그럼 연쇄로 위 층 까지 전부 무너질 수 있었다.

“스피더를 미리 준비해줘요.”루크가 벌벌 떨고 있는 외계인을 향해 말하자 그는 도망치듯 문밖으로 향했다. 레이의 라이트 세이버의 웅웅거림이 한층 강해졌다. 라이트 세이버의 안에 있는 카이버 크리스탈이 힘을 이기지 못하는 것처럼 바르르 떨려 손잡이가 흔들렸다. 하지만 레이의 손은 흔들리지 않았다.

레이는 숨을 들이마셨다. 땀이 나기 시작했다. 한기가 들었던 몸이 달아올랐다. 더위. 지상의 더위가 떠올랐다가, 다시 힘으로 온 정신이 몰렸다를 반복하기 시작했다. 루크의 자세가 조금 편해졌다. 벤은 그대로였지만 미세하게 떨리는 레이의 불안정함을 눈치 챈 듯 했다. 레이는 아직은 놓을 생각이 없다. 하지만 그 틈을 비집고 왜 자신이 라이트 세이버를 들고 마스터와 가장 친한 제다이와 대적하는지 의문이 들었다. 전 날 밤의 이상한 꿈부터 똑같이 이상한 카이버 크리스탈까지. 레이는 눈앞의 상황조차 잘 인식되지 않았다. 분명히 보고 있지만 까마득했다.

눈을 깜박였다. 분명 찰나였지만 마치 영겁처럼 느껴졌다. 차가운 철 판의 기운이 온 몸에 느껴졌다. 레이는 직갑적으로 그곳이 자쿠라는 걸 알았다. 온몸이 모래투성이인데 움직일수 없다. 그가 타고있는 어떤 비행선은 아주 거칠게 날았다. 레이는 난폭한 운전에 항의조차 못한다. 그리고 다시 눈을 떴을 때 모든게 잊히고 벤과 루크가 보였다.

레이는 등을 타고 흐르는 땀방울을 느꼈다. 발바닥에 닿는 밑창과 그 밑의 흰 바닥과 더 밑의, 행성의 뜨거운 중심과 그 바로 위를 덮는 지각과, 뜨거운 지상과 내리쬐는 햇빛.

레이가 영링이 되고 파다완이 되는 과정이 다른 사람들보다 배는 빨랐던 건 그가 가지고 있는 힘의 크기 때문이었다. 하지만 그릇이 큰데 경험이 부족하면 오래 들고 있는 것조차 버겁다. 그릇을 어떻게 오래 들고 있느냐가 레이가 하는 수련의 거의 다였다. 루크는 그 수련은 평생가도 여러울 것이라 말했다.

레이는 본능적으로 루크에게 배운 것을 써야 했지만 이건 조금 달랐다. 집중이 흐트러진다. 손 안이 아프기 시작했다. 레이는 손 끝에서 피가 흐르는 것도 느끼지 못했다.

루크의 라이트 세이버가 꺼졌다. 그는 당황한 벤을 손짓으로 저지하며 레이에게 다가갔다.

“레이.”

“어서, 놓거라. 그럼 다 끝 날거야. 네가 원한 게 아니잖니.”

“마스터.”루크가 조심스레 그의 손을 벌렸다. 진동하는 카이버 크리스탈에 베인 상처 때문에 피가 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 형체도 보이지 않던 카이버 크리스탈은 레이의 피 때문에 또렷하게 보였다. 레이의 라이트 세이버가 꺼졌다. 그의 몸이 땅에 닿기 직전에 벤이 달려가 끌어안았다.

“빨리 돌아가는 게 좋겠어.”

 


End file.
